Dan Woren
Daniel "Dan" E. Woren (born January 8, 1952) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Bleach (2014) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Professor Takuda *Durarara!! (2011) - Haruya Shiki, Yumeji Kuzuhara *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Haruya Shiki, Man (ep5), News Anchor *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Haruya Shiki (ep2), Thug#1 (ep4), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Izumi (ep10), Scout (ep18), Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Kenryo Ichino *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Teacher (ep8) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Kozule *Gun X Sword (2006) - Gadved *Gungrave (2005) - Driver (ep13), Executive (ep14), Laguna Glock, Subordinate A (ep20) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Zorthy Kanai, Prisoner (ep20), Robber (ep26) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Balkak, Budel, Zurmudd (ep24) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Sleipnir Captain *Monster (2009-2010) - Hans Georg Schuwald, BKA Employee E (ep48), Bartender (ep70), Doctor (ep1), Dr. Aizen, Inspector#2 (ep18), Police (ep11), Reinhardt Messner, TV Anchor (ep10) *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Dyne, NPC Gunman (ep4) *Tokkō (2007) - Shogo Muramasa, Additional Voices *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Dennis (ep9), Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - D'Anclaude *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Nicholas Doris *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Chojiro Sasakibe *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Man at Mall, Man at the Park, Man Near Ambulance *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Chojiro Sasakibe *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Castle Guard, Junk Collector *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Daisuke Jigen 'OVA - Dubbing' *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Yang Neumann *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Checkpoint Soldier (ep3), Imperial Officer, Man in Crowd (ep4), Soldier with Binnoculars#1 (ep4), Train Conductor (ep4), Winter Soldier (ep5) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Medicon (ep7) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Onikage (ep35), Zen-Aku (eps10-12) Video Games 'Video Games' *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Stonekeep (1995) - Grak the Traitor, Kandoc, Sharga 1 *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - BATE *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Woody Grunty *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Vincent Harling *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Liu Bei, Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Liu Bei, Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Liu Bei *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Liu Bei *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zuo Ci *Elsword (2016) - Dafarr, Pesop *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Shaun Banks, Vigilante A *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Shaun Banks *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Yang *Kessen II (2001) - Cheng Yu *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Arthur *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Guy Davidson, Kidnapper A, Miles Hoover *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (55) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2016. Category:American Voice Actors